A Pokemon Switch. Please review! I'm Begging you
by illumina702
Summary: Misty gets a pikachu, Ash & co's bodies are switched around by a mysterious pokemon.


If this story is too long for you too read now, then find my E-mail name at the bottom and tell me so. Then I will separate this story into separate chapters, and post them individually.   
  
Erika: Gloom go!  
Misty: Staryu go!  
Ash was watching a battle between Erika and Misty, while he had been watching the fight his thoughts had started drifting to why Misty was earning badges and the recent things that had happened. Lately Misty had been jealous of Ash's rank as Pokemon Master and had been earning badges. Right now she was fighting Erika for the rainbow badge. Over by the sidelines was one of the many Nurse Joys. She had been hired to heal the Pokemon after all of Erika's battles.  
Brock: Oh no!  
Ash's attention was suddenly drawn back to the present.  
Ash: What happened?!!!  
Brock: Staryu just got beaten, they're down to one Pokemon each!  
Misty: (Out loud but to herself) Oh no, Staryu….. Which Pokemon should I use?  
Ash (to Brock): She should use her horsea.  
Misty overhears ash.  
Misty: Go Horsea!!  
Erika: Gloom! Use your Stun Spore!  
Misty: Oh no Horsea can't move!  
Erika: Gloom! Use that special move I taught you!  
Gloom: Gloom! Gloom! Gloom! Glooooom!  
Gloom does an attack that looks like a cross between Petal dance, and solar beam. Gloom spins around throwing several large petals around her. The petals hover around Horsea and then they each start to emit a solar beam attack. The solar beams hit and after 5 seconds create a large explosion. Horsea is reeling from the attack, it's body is bruised and battered and is covered with soot.  
Horsea: (trembles) horsea.  
Misty: Horsea! Return  
Ash Misty & Brock: Oh no!!!  
Misty: Darn it!! Ash, I hate you!!  
Ash: What'd I do?  
Misty: you're the one who told me to use horsea.  
Ash: No, I didn't, I was talking to Brock!!  
Misty: Oh yeah?!!! Well you're the one who……..   
Brock: They never give it up, do they Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa.  
Then suddenly a voice comes from the far side of the gym.  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
James: Make it double  
Jessie: To protect the world from Devastation  
James: To unite all peoples within our nati- hey no one is paying attention to us  
Jessie: What!!! How dare they!  
Indeed it was true, Ash and Misty were arguing, Brock was talking to Pikachu, Nurse Joy was tending to Gloom's wounds, and Erika was tending to the plants.  
James: Maybe we need a catchier motto.  
Jessie: Hey! I'm the one who made up that motto!!  
Meowth: Maybe a song would work better.  
James & Jessie: You stay out of this!!!!!!!  
Meowth: Yahhh!!!  
Now James, Jessie & Meowth are arguing, While at the same time Ash & Misty are arguing. Everyone is so busy doing whatever they were doing that Pikachu is the only one who noticed the huge object heading straight toward them. KRASSH!!!!! Everyone except the other trainers in the gym were knocked out.  
Trainer1: what the heck is that?!!!  
Trainer2: I'm outta here!  
Trainer2 runs out of the gym as fast as he can, soon followed by Trainer1   
Trainer1: Me too!!  
Trainer3: Help!! I'm trapped!!!  
A hole opens in the large object, and light streams out  
Trainer3: Yahhhh!!!  
Everything goes black.  
??????: Foolish humans. Oh well I'll teach them the meaning of true love. Plan A will work just fine.  
????????: Are you sure Plan A is appropriate for this situation? Doesn't that sound kind of mean?  
??????: Yes. They taught me the meaning of true love so I will now do the same for them.  
????????: But there will be other people caught in the plan..  
??????: All the more reason for them to figure it out  
????????: Ok I'll set up the plan  
??????: Good  
??????: Ahhh. It's good to see you again Ash but now I must go.  
Scene Fades  
Ash is just waking up, but something seems wrong….  
Ash (thinking): what happened?…  
Ash is looking through the gyms brand new, but somewhat rough skylight.  
Ash: I hope everyone is okay  
Ash: Yahh!! What happened to my voice, it's too high!  
Ash gets up and runs to a puddle of water  
Ash: Oh No!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash: I'm Misty!  
Indeed, Misty's reflection was staring back at him.  
Ash/Misty: What happened!! Everybody, wake up!!  
Everybody: huh, what?  
What has happened you ask? It's quite simple; everybody's minds have been switched. It would take too long too have everybody find out who is who, so below is a chart telling you just that.  
Ash is Misty  
Misty is James  
James is Jesse   
Jesse is Brock  
Brock is Meowth   
Meowth is Gloom  
Gloom is Erika  
Erika is Nurse Joy  
Nurse Joy is Pikachu  
And Pikachu is Ash.  
James/Jesse: I want my old body back!!!(A river of tears is spouting out of his/hers eyes.)   
Jesse/Brock: Shut up!!  
Meowth/Gloom: Gloom Gloom! (Since we cant normally understand pokemon speech the rest of this story will be translated)   
Meowth/Gloom: Yahh help me! Whats going on yahhhhh!!!!!  
Meowth/Gloom is running back and forth freaking out.  
Misty/James: This has to be a dream, Please let this be a dream!!  
Pikachu/Ash: Hey! I can talk! I can talk! Everybody can understand me!!! I am Pikachu!!!! Hear me roar!! Hey I can't make lightning…. Being human sucks……  
Ash/Misty: I'm glad you like it Pikachu.  
Togepi: You not mommy  
Togepi walks over to Ash/Misty stands there for a second then hugs James/Misty's leg.  
Togepi: You mommy  
Brock/Meowth: Why didn't Togepi get changed?  
Togepi: I not know  
Pikachu/Ash: Hey look! I found something!   
It was a piece of paper that said:  
  
The state of the people shall not be restored unless acts of love and peace are found. This place could fit in a jar. They can be found in a place not far off. Of the acts there are two, the distance in time may be far away. None know what to do but what will happen will happen. There is no choice in that act. It will happen whether you like it…. or not.  
  
Ash/Misty: What does it mean???  
Nurse Joy/Pikachu: It all sounds pretty strange to me.   
Ash/Misty: "The people" sounds like us, and the Acts of love and peace are probably what we will find at this place that could fit in a jar.  
Misty/James: Hey!!! I'm the one who usually figures it out!! How come Ash thought of that idea and not me   
Brock/Meowth: You're right! Ash usually doesn't figure it out first.  
Ash/Misty: Are you saying I'm stupid!!  
Ash/Misty says as he/she pulls a huge wooden mallet out of the purse that Misty usually carried.  
Brock/Meowth: Ahhhh! N.n.n.n. no, I didn't mean anything like that!  
Ash/Misty: Good.  
Nurse Joy: Pika Pi Pikapi Pikachu.(I guess when you're in someone else's body you become a lot like them.)  
Ash/Misty: Hey Misty how did you fit this huge mallet in such a tiny purse?  
Misty/James: That's for me to know…. And you to find out  
Ash/Misty: Oh…. I get it  
Ash/Misty forces the mallet into the purse  
Misty/James: hey give me my purse!!  
Misty/James starts to snatch the purse from Ash/Mistys hands.  
Of course since Misty was in James's body, he/she won.  
Misty/James: Hah!!  
Erika/Nurse Joy: Wait!! Aren't people going to start asking questions if they see a guy with a purse.  
Ash/Misty: what are you getting at?  
He/she already knew what was coming.  
Erika/Nurse Joy: You take the purse.  
Erika grabs the purse out of Misty/James's hands and pushes it into Ash/Misty's hands.   
Ash/Misty: Hey!! Come on! Can't somebody else carry it.  
Misty/James: (giggles) Nope, Ash   
Ash/Misty: Darn it…..  
Jesse/Brock: So what do we do now?  
Erika/Nurse Joy: Lets do what the paper says.  
Pikachu/Ash: Well we're in Celadon city and that's not too far away, so why don't we start here?   
Erika/Nurse Joy: I know! Lovers Lane is one of the most romantic parts of Celadon city, love is very common there.  
Ash/Misty: Good idea!   
Jesse/Brock: Lets go!  
Fade Out of Gym  
Fade in to Lovers Lane  
Strange Man: Hey wanna take the ride today!   
Jesse/Brock: err…. No thanks  
Strange Man: It's Free  
Ash/Misty: Sure, why not?  
Strange Man: Hey you!   
The Man points to Ash/Misty.  
Strange Man: I think you'd make a perfect couple with that crazy kid climbing that tree over there.  
Ash/Misty looked over at the tree that Pikachu/Ash was climbing.  
Pikachu/Ash: Ha! Ha! Being human doesn't suck!!! Not when your arms are his long!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!   
Strange Man: well come on hurry up into the ride.  
He pulls Pikachu/Ash, and Ash/Misty into the ride and turns it on.  
Strange Man: Hey you the kid wearing the shirt with an R on it.   
James/Jesse: Huh?  
Strange Man: You would go good with that kid with the spiky hair.  
Jesse/Brock: Huh, No thanks.  
Strange Man: Alright come on, Now skidadle and vamoose into the ride to discover true love or something.  
The strange man throws Jesse/Brock and James/Jesse into another ride going in a different direction.  
James/Jesse & Jesse/Brock: Team rockets riding off again!  
Strange Man: Alright I see no more Couples. Why don't all you other people get on the ride.  
Other People: Huh, well okay!  
Scene fades out of Lovers Lane  
Scene fades into James/Jesse riding the ride at a very slow speed.   
James/Jesse was looking at the scenery, the sky looked very nice.  
It was causing something in the back of James's mind to click, then he suddenly remembered something far away in his past.  
Scene switch to James's Flashback.  
After running from his parents he saw Jesse, Alone, terribly hurt, barely alive she looked like she was about to die but there wasn't a hospital in sight so James carried her to an alleyway that he had been living in and there he nursed her back to health. When she had become conscious she had fallen into love with James and told her that her parents had abandoned her here, Finally they found out their feelings for each other and announced that they'd be together forever and would one day get married. Jesse remembered the same thing. They both looked at each other and suddenly they embraced.  
James: I love you Jesse!  
Jesse: I love you too!  
There was a bright flash and James was in his body and Jesse was in her body almost everyone had been restored Everyone was in their rightful place except Ash, Misty, and Pikachu.  
To review  
Ash is in Pikachu  
Misty is now in Ash  
Pikachu is in Misty  
  
Now you are probably wondering what rides everybody is on because their bodies switched back. There are third rides. Now on the first ride is Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, on the second ride is everybody wh is not said on the first and third rides, and on the third ride is Jesse ,and James. Everybody is back in their normal bodies except for Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. Now I will let the story continue........  
  
??????: Good..... one of them has announced their love, but I was hopeing that the other couple would be found first......  
????????: Sir, I have a question if James and Jesse loved each other so much-  
??????: then why did they get seperated? The answer: one day Jesse was kidnapped by team rocket and was somewhat brainwashed, she forgot all about what happened in celadon city, one day she stole a pokemon from James, when james saw her he felt as though he knew her from somewhere. when he found out she worked for team rocket he secretly joined and got himself assigned to Jesse's group. Seeing the scenery of the city where they first met made him rememberwhat happened that one fateful day.  
????????: Zzzzzzzz....... huh, what happened? Oh sorry.  
??????: You dont have a very good attention span do you?   
????????: No, I dont.   
??????: Yeah okay, Whatever.  
????????: have you been listening in on theconversations of Teenagers again?  
??????: Maybeeee, Maybe not  
Scene fade  
Scene start  
Ash/Pikachu: Pi pi Pikachu pika pi pika pika pikachu pik aa chu?   
( How come everyones switched bodies again?)  
Misty/Ash: I don't know. Maybe someone found an act of love?   
Ash/Pikachu: Pika pik pika pika pik pi pik pi pik chu pik pik pik.  
( Then how come were still not in our normal bodies?)  
Misty/Ash: Maybe there needs to be more than one act of love and peace.  
Misty/Ash: hmmmmmm...... you know if you're in Pikachu's body and im in Pikachu's trainer's body..... then that kind of makes me your trainer..... heh, heh.  
Ash/Pikachu: pi pik pi pik chu pi. ( Knock it off Misty)  
Misty/Ash: Oh I'm real scared... Pikachu thundershock now!!!  
Ash/Pikachu: pika! pi pika?! ( What! OH YEAH!) Piiiiikaaachuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!  
Misty/Ash: yahhh!  
Ash/Pikachu: pika pi pi pik p pikachu pi cha ( How's that for a thundershock!? )  
Misty/Ash: Shocking...... uhhhhhh.  
Krash!! Misty falls over.  
Pikachu/Misty: Will you two knock it off? There's something up ahead that you wont like.  
Ash& Misty ran to the side.  
Up ahead there were two other rides and they were going to crash into them!  
Pikachu/Misty: It's a three way crash!  
Misty/Ash: what do we do?!  
Pikachu/Misty: The only thing we can do is jump!  
Misty/Ash: Ok! On the count of 3, 1..... 2....... 3!!!  
Unfortunatly no one noticed the branch coming up, Thunk! Everyone was knocked unconscious except for Ash/pikachu who was too short to be hit by a branch.  
Ash/Pikachu: pi pi chu pi, pikachu! ( Oh no, Misty, Pikachu!)  
Ash/Pikachu: pika chu pi pi pi! ( What should I do?!)  
Ash/Pikachu: pika pi pika pik pi pikachu pi pika pi! ( I know, I will get my pokemon to help me!)  
Ash/Pikachu toke his pokeballs and opened them.  
(Since this is a pokemon to pokemon talk, there will be no pokemon speech in this.)  
Ash/Pikachu: Ash & Misty are in trouble! We have to help!  
Pidgeot: okay! I'll get Ash!  
Charizard: What time is it? I wanna go to bed. Zzzzzzzzz  
Ash/Pikachu: Please???! come on Charizard! You've got to help.  
Charizard: Grrrrr, huhhh..... alright.  
Charizard put misty on his back.  
Ash/Pikachu and all of the other pokemon climbed onto charizard.  
Ash/Pikachu (Thinking to Self): Now where? I know!  
Ash/Pikachu: To the gym!  
Everyone flew to the gym and started waiting outside.  
Ash/Pikachu: Let's hope that they come back here.  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
James: and make it double!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devestation  
Trainer1: To unite their hands in marriage  
James: To announce the goodness of love but not truth.  
Jessie: What comes next? I've forgotten the rest of this new motto.  
James: Oh well.  
Trainer1: Surprise! I'm Also a minister.  
James: We've gotta start arranging our marriage now.  
Jessie: bye now.  
James: It's in 3 months, you'll get an invitation, gotta go.  
Jessie and James: Ex- team rockets walking off again!  
Meowth: Hey! wait for Meowth!  
Ash/Pikachu (to self): well that was strange.  
Ash/Pikachu: hey he's turning around!  
James threw a bottle of smelling salts at him.  
Ash/Pikachu caught the bottle.  
Ash/Pikachu: Cha!! (Thank you!!)  
Ash/Pikachu used the smelling salts on his friends.  
Misty/Ash & Pikachu/Misty: uhhh.. what happened?  
Ash/Pikachu: Pik pika pik pi pik pika pi pika pik. (You got hit in the head by a branch.)  
Misty/Ash & Pikachu/Misty: Oh.  
The others in the group are soon seen on the horizon and are soon at the steps of the gym.  
Misty/Ash: Hi guys. What happened?  
Erika: Well, apart from being in our own bodies again, we walked back here after nearly crashing into another ride.  
Nurse Joy: Well I guess this whole adventure is over now.  
Pikachu/Misty: not quite, the 3 of us are still switched around.  
Others: What!  
Pikachu/Misty: Hey I got an idea maybe there is another clue in place of the other clue now.  
The group goes in not knowing the surprise in store for them.  
Shadowy figure1: Who goes there!  
Suddenly the lights in the gym light up to reveal a startling scene.  
There is a group of people in the gym wearing robes and chanting things over and over. They are chanting: Hail alien leaders. Come down to give us salvation. You came from above, and who knows where, talk to us.  
Erika: hey!! Get out of my gym!!!  
Gloom: Gloom! Gloom! (Yeah!)  
Shadowy Figure2: It is not your gym, it belongs to the visitors.  
Erika: What are you talking about!!!  
Shadowy figure3: The visitors came and claimed your gym from up above, we worship them in the hopes of salvation.  
Erika: That's crazy! There were no alien visitors here!  
Shadowy Figure4: What!!! How dare you deny the existence of the aliens!!!! Get her whole group!! But make sure you get the unbeliever!  
Nurse Joy: Run for it!!!  
They run out of the gym but not before Pikachu/Misty grabs a piece of paper. They are chased to the docks with the cult in pursuit. When they arrive on the dock they pile onto a boat. The cult is still chasing them but they are stopped by 8 or 9 officer Jennys.   
Ash/Pikachu: pik pika pika pi pi (now lets read that clue.)  
Pikachu/Misty hands it to Ash/Pikachu.  
The clue reads:  
People are hot  
Volcanoes are hot  
The sun is hot   
Clothes are hot   
The key to this riddle is hot as well but where is the key found?  
The answer is a riddle, the riddle though is this clue.  
Riddle me this, riddle me that, remember the riddle involving a hat, a hat is like a wig. Remember the wig? It's on the head of a riddler, now do you remember? If you don't, then it's such a shame that you'll be stuck, with a different name.  
Misty/Ash: who do we know that wears a wig? And where are we going.  
Sailor1: This ship is going to Cinnabar island.  
Misty/Ash: Thanks. Hmmmm… why did it say hot so many times? I know! Bla-  
Pikachu/Misty: Blaine is the person who wears a wig!  
Misty/Ash: hey! I was going to say that!  
Erika: how incredibly convenient……  
Nurse Joy: What?  
Erika: That this is the boat that happens to be taking us to Cinnabar island when we had no choice of which boat to take, it's almost like we're being forced to go there.  
Nurse Joy: that is kind of strange.  
Announcer: This is the captain speaking. We will be arriving in Cinnabar island shortly.  
Ash/Pikachu: Pikachu! (Alright!)  
Scene fades  
Scene starts in front of Blaines gym   
Blaine is outside of his gym when he notices the group.  
Blaine: Well, isn't this a surprise!  
Misty/Ash: hello Blaine, we've got a slight problem here and were wondering if you could help us.  
Blaine: Sure, come into my gym.  
Scene fades  
Scene starts in Blaine's gym.  
Blaine: So what's your problem?  
Pikachu/Misty: Well it's like this…..  
Pikachu/Misty tells him the whole story.  
Blaine: Wow! So you came to me for my great experience in solving riddles, huh?  
Misty/Ash: No, we came here because the clue was talking about hot stuffs  
Blaine: Oh. Well I don't think I could be any help.  
Misty/Ash: Oh well….  
Suddenly the cult that had been chasing them before ran in.  
Shadowy figure1: Get them!  
Blaine: are these the weirdos you were talking about?  
Shadowy Figure2: What!!! Weirdos!! How dare you! Kill them all!!  
Erika: Run!!  
Brock: Where?  
Blaine: There's a secret escape tunnel over there! Follow me everybody! Magmar come on!  
As they are going through the tunnel they can hear the cult behind them  
Blaine: They found the tunnel! Hurry!  
They quickly get out of the tunnel. Blaine turns around.  
Blaine: You guys run! I'll keep them at bay!  
The group runs, but Misty/Ash trips, and Ash/Pikachu runs back to help.  
Blaine: Yahhh!!!  
Blaine is knocked out of the way by the uncontrollable mob.  
Ash/Pikachu: Chu pi pi pi pika pi pika chu pi pi chu pika pika pikachu (Misty. There was always something I wanted to tell you but I never got the courage to tell you it. Misty, I love you!)  
Misty/Ash: you… you do??? Oh Ash! I love you too!  
Misty/Ash picks up Ash/Pikachu and hugs him. Tears streaming down her eyes.   
Misty/Ash: What do we do?  
Ash/Pikachu grins at him/her  
Ash/Pikachu: Pikaaaaachhhhuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!  
Ash/Pikachu used his thunder attack on the advancing flood of people.  
Mob: Yahhhh!!!!!  
The mob is knocked off the volcano. Up in the sky A large Object is hurtling down towards earth. Krash!!!! A light in the side begins to appear. Out steps someone wearing a large hooded robe.  
Ash: Who are you?  
??????: Before I answer that, take a look at yourself   
Ash looked at himself. He was Himself again!  
Ash: but how?  
??????: The acts of love that I meant were you & Misty, and Jesse & James.  
Ash: Ohhhh….. but who are you?  
??????: I am……….. Mewtwo!!!  
Ash: Mewtwo?!!!!!  
Mewtwo: Yes  
????????: Hey!! Mewtwo there's another couple that needs a lesson!  
Mewtwo: Oh yes, I'd like you two to meet my friend Alakazam.  
Alakazam: Hello everybody. You're probably wondering why we have a spaceship and are going around doing this to people  
Ash: yeah  
Alakazam: Well, Mewtwo wanted to pay back the debt he owed the world.  
Ash: what debt?  
Mewtwo: The people of the world helped to create me, but I especially wanted to help you, for you showed me the error in my ways, and the meaning of true love.  
Ash: well thanks for your help  
Mewtwo: Your welcome.  
Alakazam: Mewtwo we have to go.  
Mewtwo: Oh well, I must go now Ash, bye  
Ash: bye Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo climbs into his spaceship followed by Alakazam, after a few minutes the spaceship takes off.  
Misty: Lets go find the rest of the group  
They ran off and found the rest of the group.  
Erika: Let's go back to my gym  
Everybody: Ok  
Scene fades  
Scene starts in the Celadon city gym  
Misty: Erika how about a rematch?  
Erika: Sure  
Erika: one-on one battle, ok?  
Misty: Alright  
Just then a wild pikachu walked into the gym.  
Misty: A pikachu! Staryu go! Use your double edge attack!  
Wild pikachu: Pikaa!  
The wild pikachu falls unconscious  
Misty: pokeball go!  
Misty: oh no he's going to get out!  
Misty: I've got an idea  
Misty grabs the pokeball and holds it closed, soon the light fades.  
Erika: Alright lets start the match  
Erika: Gloom go!!  
Misty: Pikachu go!!  
Pikachu2:Pikachu  
Erika: gloom use your acid attack!  
Gloom: gloom!  
Misty: Pikachu look out!  
Pikachu2: Pika!  
The acid attack barely misses pikachu.  
Misty: use your thundershock!  
Pikachu: Piiikaaachuuuuu!!!  
Gloom: Gloooom gloom. (yahhhhhh!!!)  
Nurse Joy: Misty is the winner!  
Misty: yay!!  
Erika: here you go!  
Erika tosses a rainbow badge to Misty.  
Ash: Congratulations Misty! But you're going to have to give your pikachu a nick name.  
Misty: why?  
Ash: I'll show you. Hey pikachu.  
Both Pikachus looked at him  
Ash: that's why.  
Misty: ok have your pikachu ask him  
Ash: pikachu, ask pikachu what his name is.  
Pikachu: pika pika pi pi pikachu  
Pikachu2: pika chu pika chaaa Pika chaaa!  
Pikachu(to Ash): pika chu pika pika pikachu.  
Ash: huh, wow that's weird, his name is Ash.  
Misty: ok Ash return!  
The pikachu, Ash catches the ball and throws it out the door.  
Misty: I guess you don't like pokeballs.  
Pikachu-Ash: Pikachu   
Trainer3: Hey the mails here! There's something for you Ash.  
Ash: For me?   
Ash took the letter and opened it.  
Ash: It's an invitation to a wedding!  
  
The End   
  
Author's note: I hope you liked my story, I'm going to have one of these Author's notes at the end of all my stories usually I will say something not related to my story, and something that is. By the way why does everyone think Misty is so conceited? Yeah sure she's a little conceited but it's not like she thinks the world revolves around her. She only thinks that on princess day, and it's not uncommon for a girl to think the world revolves around her on princess day. Please review this story. My E-mail name is Dirk117@aol.com   
Maybe you could give me advice on my next story, even tell me to use a different font or background.   



End file.
